


Survive

by Umi (umichii)



Category: Groove Adventure RAVE | Rave Master
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umichii/pseuds/Umi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There came a point in his life when he had to choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survive

The grip on his sword tightened, breaths coming out in pants. His strength slowly left him, visions already blurring. But he held his ground. Putting all of his weight onto the gravity that pushed him, he ran straight towards his opponent. Swords clashed against each other. Sparks fly, and he struggled with balance when gravity forced him to stumble back. 

“Is that all you can do?” 

He landed hard on his back. He swore he heard bones cracking. His sword was already a foot away from his outstretched hand, and he couldn’t find the strength to stand up. The cut above his eye started to bleed again, the dried blood around it itching. He tried to flex his fingers, but even that he couldn’t. 

Weak. 

 _Weakling._  

“I thought you wanted to defeat me?” 

That voice. That voice that always annoys him to no end. He wanted to grab his sword, get up and strike back, but Shuda he had lost all of his strength. Keeping his eyes open had already become an effort. Somehow, the hunter had become the prey. 

“You’re pathetic. Completely useless. No wonder you’re surviving on such measly jobs.” 

A nerve inside of him snapped. Pushing himself up, even just his head, he glared hard at the pale-haired man. But Gale was unaffected by this and continued to simply stare at the fallen hunter, bored and calm. 

“If you want to live, aim higher. If you want to win, then fight harder.” 

With those words, the older man left him in the desert sand of Symphonia. Shame and despair welled up inside of him, choking him and twisting in his chest, but there’s nothing he could do to push that feeling away. All he could do was to punch the sand beneath his fist and curse himself for being so weak, and that he did.

 

\----

 

“You’re leaving again.” 

Sieg had stopped wording it as a question after the third time. He might even know the signs already. Shuda could imagine Sieg preparing himself for another disappearance as Shuda packed his bags. 

His pause is enough for an answer. Behind him, he heard Sieg sighing. If he tried, he could feel the weight of the other’s gaze. Words are no longer necessary between them when everything has become so well-rehearsed actions are enough to speak of them. He resumes his packing, certain to remain casual about it. 

Because that’s what they were: casual. No strings attached. That’s what they agreed on. 

“Will you come back?” 

This time, Shuda fully stopped. He straightens himself up, and without turning around, he hangs his head down. Somewhere deep inside of him, he feels his heart tearing apart while the chain connecting it to the other crumbles. He has to do this though. It’s the only thing he can do to keep on living without making life a lie. This is fate. _His_ fate. 

“I’m sorry.”


End file.
